


Lingering love

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still hard to not look at her like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering love

He watches her, silently, not even realizing he's doing it. 

When he looks at her, a warmth spreads through his body, his stomach feels like it's full of flames, and usually a smile tugs at his lips.

It's happening right now, but he feels guilty.

Is it wrong he feels this way about both her and Zevran?

Is it wrong he still feels this way about her, even after ending the relationship?

He sighs, and only then does he realize he's been toying with the ring on his finger.

He sighs again, and makes his way toward his tent.

The feeling he had for her would linger many years after, even as he fiercly loved his assassin.


End file.
